Juubantai
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- Különböző hosszúságú és műfajú one-shotok, főszerepben a 10. osztag kicsiny kapitányával és/vagy munkakerülő hadnagyával.
1. Rangiku felfedezése

**Cím:** Juubantai  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** vegyes  
**Elbeszélésmód:** vegyes  
**One-shotok száma:** ??  
**Állapot:** futó  
**Szereplők:** Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, a Bleach egyéb szereplői  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** vegyes  
**Ismertető:** One-shot gyűjtemény a 10. osztagról: kedvenc kicsi kapitányunkról és munkakerülő hadnagyáról. Különböző műfajú írások, egyes darabok kérésre készültek.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** Kérlek, mindig vedd figyelembe a korhatárt és figyelmeztetéseket!  
**Spoiler:** teljes sorozat (mind a manga, mind az anime, mind a filmek)  
**Megjegyzés:** ha van ötleted, szívesen fogadok kéréseket.

* * *

**Cím:** Rangiku felfedezése  
**Műfaj:** humor, dribble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 50  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár:** -  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Matsumoto megosztja egy felfedezését kapitányával. Egy átlagos jelenet a tizedik osztag vezetőinek mindennapjaiból…  
**Megjegyzés: **vizsgára készülés során alkotott kis agyament valami… XD

* * *

- Rájöttem valamire, Taichou – vigyorgott Matsumoto.

- Mire? – vonta fel egyik fehér szemöldökét Hitsugaya.

- Mivel Öné a legerősebb jég- és vízelemű zanpakutou és Soutaichou-donóé a legerősebb tűzelemű, ha Önt felidegesítem, és meg akar fagyasztani, magamra kell haragítanom Yamamoto-sutaichou-t is. Akkor nem lesz bajom, mert Hyourinmaru és Ryuujin Jakka ereje kioltja egymást.

- MATSUMOTO!!!


	2. Születésnap

**Cím:** Születésnap  
**Műfaj:** dráma, humor, barátság  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 1108  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** nincs (ha nagyon akarod, beleláthatsz egy kis GinMatsut és HitsuMatsut…)  
**Korhatár:** 12+ (?)  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ma van szeptember 29-e, Matsumoto születésnapja. A nő elmeséli kapitányának, miért éppen ezen a napon ünnepli a jeles eseményt, és miért is szomorú ezen a napon. Aizenék árulása után játszódó történet.  
**Megjegyzés:** eredetileg ezt szerettem volna nevezni a 2010-es tavaszi con fanfiction versenyén, de aztán meggondoltam magam, mivel írtam egy – szerintem – jobb történetet ennél.

* * *

- Matsumoto, az mégis mi ott a kezedben? – kérdezte Hitsugaya, miközben újabb iratra firkantotta rá nevét.

- Szaké – mondta a nő, miközben belépett az irodába.

- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem most akarod meginni – nézett rá szúrósan a türkizzöld szempár.

- Nem, dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Kira küldetést kapott, és délután elmegy a városból, ezért most adta át a szülinapi ajándékomat. - Hitsugaya erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és fürkésző pillantást vetett a nőre. Máris szeptember lenne?

A 10. osztag ifjú kapitánya Aizen árulása óta nem számolta a napokat, s most enyhe bűntudatot érzett amiatt, hogy elfelejtette átadni szokásos ajándékát – egy szabadnapot – Matsumotónak.

A fiatal zseni szemeit nem kerülhette el Matsumoto szomorú, távolba révedő pillantása. Ismerte hadnagyának minden rezdülését, és messziről felismerte annak erőltetett mosolyát. Ugyan Rangiku kiváló színésznő volt, kapitánya elől mégsem tudta elrejteni valódi érzelmeit.

- Ne haragudj, Matsumoto! Megfeledkeztem róla – mondta halkan a fiú.

- Ugyan, Taichou, semmi gond! – mosolygott a nő. – Tudom, mostanában máshol jár az esze. Az igazat megvallva, nekem is csak akkor jutott eszembe, hogy milyen nap is van ma, amikor Kira odaadta az ajándékom.

- Értem – motyogta Hitsugaya. Furcsa, hogy hadnagya megfeledkezett a saját születésnapjáról. Általában ilyenkor minden shinigamit rá próbált venni, hogy hívják meg egy pohár szakéra, s mivel általában sikerrel is járt, másnap csak délután tűnt fel az irodában – meglehetősen másnaposan.

- De ha már itt vagyunk, ünnepeljünk egy kicsit! – csapta össze tenyerét Rangiku.

- Matsumoto, dolgozom – ráncolta homlokát a fiú.

- Csak tíz perc szünetet kérek Öntől, Taichou! – nézett kapitányára könyörgő cicaszemekkel Matsumoto. – Kaptam egy doboz amanattót, és…

- Jól van, jól van! – sóhajtott Hitsugaya, és átült a kanapéra, a már kényelmesen terpeszkedő Rangiku mellé. Néhány percig csendben eszegettek.

- Már egy ideje feltűnt – törte meg aztán a csendet a kicsiny kapitány -, hogy az aktádon nem szerepel a születési dátumod. Miért?

- Mert valójában fogalmam sincs, mikor születtem – mosolygott szomorúan Matsumoto. – Nem tudom, mikor van az igazi szülinapom.

- Akkor miért most ünnepled? – kérdezte a meglepett Toushirou.

Matsumoto arcán erre végiggördült egy kósza könnycsepp. Ugyan megfogadta magának, hogy nem fog szomorkodni, és senkinek sem lesz terhére azzal, hogy kimutatja valósi érzéseit, itt és most, kettesben azzal a személlyel, akiben a legjobban bízott, már nem tudta viselni álarcát.

- Matsumoto, jól vagy? – Toushirou aggódva nézett a nőre, és tőle szokatlan módon a nő hátára tette kezét. Matsumotót megnyugtatta a félszeg érintés, és szipogva-mosolyogva emelte tekintetét kapitányára.

- Jól vagyok, Taichou. Csak… tudja, milyen közel álltam Ginhez… akarom mondani, Ichimaruhoz, ugye?

- Persze – bólintott összeszűkült szemekkel Hitsugaya.

- Amikor találkoztunk… Rukongaiban történt. – Matsumoto szemei a távolba révedtek. – Összeestem az éhségtől, és biztosan meghaltam volna, ha ő nem jelenik meg.

- Értem – bólintott Toushirou, jelezve a nőnek, hogy folytathatja a történetet.

- Attól kezdve együtt éltünk… bár mindig eltűnt… anélkül, hogy elmondta volna, hová is megy. Az akadémia első évéig gyakorlatilag elválaszthatatlanok voltunk, és utána is gyakran találkoztunk.

- Szóval Ichimarut hiányolod? – nézett maga elé sötéten Toushirou.

- Nem… Nem arról van szó, hogy hiányolom – merengett Rangiku. – Természetes, hogy hiányzik, és összetörte a szívem. Ekkorát még senkiben sem csalódtam. De… Furcsa volt ő mindig. Azt sosem hittem volna, hogy képes lenne elárulni engem… minket.

Hitsugaya nem szólt semmit, csak keresett egy poharat, amit aztán megtöltött Matsumoto szülinapi szakéjával. A nő döbbenten vette át tőle az italt.

- Idd csak meg! – mondta halkan Toushirou, mire Rangiku felhörpintette a szakét.

- Tudja, már egy ideje együtt éltünk, amikor Gin megkérdezte, hogy mikor van a születésnapom. Én meg őszintén azt feleltem, fogalmam sincs, nem számoltam a napokat a találkozásunkig. Erre ő… - Matsumoto hangja elcsuklott, és tenyerébe temette az arcát. Hibátlan bőrén már patakokban folytak végig a könnycseppek. – Erre ő azt mondta, legyen az a nap a születésnapom, amikor találkoztunk…

Hitsugaya ökölbe szorította a kezét. Már mindent értett, s néma fogadalmat tett: az első adandó alkalommal apró cafatokra szaggatja Ichimaru Gint. Az a férfi nem csupán Hinamorit, de Matsumotót is összetörte. Ezért még meg fog lakolni.

- Nincs ez így jól, Matsumoto – motyogta a fiú. – Nem ünnepelheted egy hamis dátumon a születésnapodat.

Matsumoto szemei elkerekedtek, s csüggedten tördelni kezdte a kezét.

- Igaza van, Taichou – sóhajtott nagyot.

- Köszönöm az amanattót – mondta Hitsugaya, miközben felállt, és visszasétált asztalához. – De most ideje visszatérni a munkánkhoz.

Matsumoto erre úgy iszkolt ki az irodából, mint akit Ryuujin Jakka lángjai üldöznek.

- MATSUMOTO!!!

x---x

Elmúlt az ősz, s a téli hó is elolvadt már Soul Society-ben, és ezzel együtt a háború is lezárult. A shinigamik sikeresen visszaverték Aizent, és a három egykori kapitány most vasra verve várta kivégzésük napját.

Március volt, sem túl meleg, sem túl hideg. A virágok újra nyíltak, a fű sohasem volt szebb zöld, s meglepően sok madár fészkelte be magát Seireitei falai közé.

Matsumotónak tetszett ez az idő. Minden reggel, mikor szobájából az iroda felé sétált, boldogan mosolyogva nézett végig a kert megannyi nyíló virágán. Ma sem volt ez másképp.

- Jó reggelt, Taichou! – táncolt be az irodába, mire Toushirou egy pillanatra felpillantott munkájából, és egy bólintással jelezte, tudomásul vette, hogy köszöntek neki.

Matsumoto dudorászva sétált az asztalához, ahol a szokásos papírmunka-hegy várta… legalábbis ő arra számított. Azonban ehelyett egy üveg szaké és egy piros masnival átkötött doboz látványa fogadta.

- Hát ez meg…? – kerekedett el a nő szeme, és a masni alá csúsztatott ajándékkísérő kártya után nyúlt. A kis papíron szereplő írásban azonnal felismerte kapitánya szálkás gyerekbetűit.

„_Boldog születésnapot, Matsumoto!"_ – ennyi állt a kártyán.

A nő szeme a korábbiaknál is nagyobbra kerekedett, olyannyira, hogy a mindig komoly Hitsugaya alig volt képes visszatartani feltörni készülő kacagását.

- Taichou…? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő, és a falon lógó naptárra pillantott. Talán kapitánya kiderítette, mikor született?

Március 12… Nem, ez valami más volt. Matsumoto ismerte ezt a dátumot, emlékezett rá – nagyon is jól, ami azt illeti.

- Taichou, mondja… - nézett kissé bizonytalanul Hitsugayára -, jégszobrot csinálna belőlem Hyourinmaruval, ha most megölelném?

A kicsiny kapitány úgy tett, mintha egy percig komolyan fontolgatná a kérdést, majd megrázta a fejét. Még megbánni sem volt ideje döntését, máris hadnagya hatalmas mellei között találta magát.

- Köszönöm, Taichou! – suttogta a nő, és Toushirou érezte, ahogy forró cseppek – Matsumoto könnyei – itatják át haoriját. Ám a 10. osztag kicsiny kapitánya most egy cseppet sem bánta, hogy hadnagya sír – hiszen ezek az öröm könnyei voltak.

- Nincs mit megköszönni, Matsumoto – mondta halkan. – Nincs mit.

Attól az évtől kezdve Matsumoto Rangikunak két születésnapja volt. Az egyik egy keserédes ünnep volt szeptember 29-én, amikor a sárga földig itta magát a többi hadnagy és egyéb tisztek társaságában. A másik pedig… egy csendes és nyugodalmas nap volt, amit mindig az irodában töltött, kettesben kapitányával, amanattót eszegetve… Március 12-én, annak a napnak az évfordulóján, amikor Rukongaiban sétálva – egy goromba bolttulajdonosnak köszönhetően – megismerkedett egy igazán különleges fiúval.


	3. Sárga rózsa

**Cím:** Sárga rózsa  
**Műfaj:** dráma, dribble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 50  
**Karakterek a novellában:** -  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** egy sárga rózsa egy síron.  
**Megjegyzés: **a sárga rózsa örömöt, vidámságot, szolid érzelmeket, kiegyensúlyozott, hűvös kapcsolatot jelenthet… állítólag ^.^"

* * *

Egy sárga rózsa… ez állt a síron, egy magányos vázában.

Csupán egyetlen személy emlékezett rá, mikor is volt a földkupac alatt heverő shinigami születésnapja…

A rózsát a viharosan fújó szél sem tudta megtépázni, s nem hervadt el egészen a következő tavaszig. Hiszen a rózsa jégbe volt fagyva. Gyémántkeménységű, csillogó jégbe.


	4. Örökre szóló íréget

**Cím:** Örökké szóló ígéret  
**Műfaj:** dráma, tragédia, barátság, droubble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 200  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** Két shinigami, akik mindörökké egymásba kapaszkodnak, akiknek kötelékét még Aizen keze s a halál sem szakíthatja szét… Aizen megnyerte a háborút, a harcmezőn játszódik ez a történet. A harcmezőn, ahol mindenki csak két shinigamit néz.  
**Megjegyzés:** ennek a történetnek van egy sokkal hosszabb, körülbelül 3000 szavas verziója is, azt is felteszem majd ennek a gyűjteménynek a részeként, ha megtalálom, melyik füzetembe írtam. ;)

* * *

A harcmezőn megszámlálhatatlan holttest feküdt. Aizen diadalittasan tekintett le a vörösbe burkolózó síkságra, s megakadt szeme két halotton, akik a csatatér kellős közepén hevertek…

Ichimaru ajkairól eltűnt a szokásos rókavigyor. Ő is ugyanezt a két halottat nézte - tágra nyílt szemekkel.

Az életben maradt kapitányok könnyel telt, értetlen tekintete is a két összezúzott arcon állapodott meg. A sebesült Ukitake legjobb barátjára támaszkodva próbálta visszanyerni lélekjelenlétét, ám kezének remegése nem csillapodott, Kyouraku máskor oly gondtalan arcán feldúltság tükröződött, s egy néma könnycsepp kúszott végig orcáján. Még Yamamoto vére is meghűlt ereiben.

A vérmező kellős közepén két halott feküdt. Az egyik alacsony volt, s nagyon fiatal – még gyerek. A másik büszke termetű, csodaszép nő.

A kisfiú haja hófehér volt, ám vér és mocsok szennyezte a máskor oly tiszta tincseket, jéghidegen csillogó, türkizzöld szemei üvegesen meredtek a semmibe.

A nő hosszú, piszkosszőke haja a kis alak vállára omlott. Máskor csintalanságtól csillogó vízkék írisze most lehunyt szemhéjak mögött raboskodott.

A két alak mellett egy haori és egy hadnagyi jelvény hevert, mindkettőn ugyanaz a szám…

S ami végképp megrendítette a jelenlévőket: a két shinigami keze összekulcsolódott. Egy piciny kezecske egy nagyobba zárva… Az örökre szóló ígéret kapitány és hadnagy között…

_Nem hagylak el soha…_

_Követlek mindenhova…_


	5. Dicsőség a bátraknak

**Cím:** Dicsőség a bátraknak  
**Műfaj:** sötét, dráma, tragédia  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Szavak száma:** 1237  
**Karakterek a novellában:** a 10. osztag egy ismeretlen tagja, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, shinigamik  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** 14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** a bátrak, akik megvívták a csatát, akik legyőzték Aizent… mind-mind elismerést és tiszteletet érdemelnek. Ám sokan közülük halottak. Egy keserédes, szomorú fanfiction, egy ismeretlen shinigami szemszögéből megírva.  
**Megjegyzés:** egyike annak a megszámlálhatatlan one-shotnak, melyeket valamely kedvenc számom ihletett. Ebben az esetben – ahogy azt a cím is mutatja -, a HammerFall Glory To The Brave című szerzeményéről van szó. Nagyon szép szám, ha nem is szereted a metált, ajánlom, hogy hallgasd meg, hogy átérezd a fic hangulatát! ^.^

* * *

Egy véres harcmező, teli fájdalommal, félelemmel… s boldogsággal, a felszabadultság, a győzelem különös mámorával.

Sosem jártam még itt… csak most, amikor Aizen áttört a Király dimenziójába. Követnünk kellett, követte minden tiszt és rangnélküli harcos, aki csak kardot volt képes mozgatni: kapitányok, hadnagyok és egyszerű kis senkik eredtek a három áruló seregeinek nyomába.

Nagy volt a túlerő, de…

Először el sem mertük hinni, hogy a zsarnok, az önjelölt király végre legyőzetett. Aizen Sousuke életének utolsó morzsáiba kapaszkodva térdel a shinigamik előtt. Ott van Kurosaki Ichigo és Isshin, ott van Kyouraku-taichou, mellette Soifon-taichou és Abarai-fukutaichou, mindannyian az áruló nyakának szegezik kardjuk hegyét…

Hó… hó hullik a síkságra, az áldott és megszentelt földre, ahová mi, egyszerű senkik soha nem is léphetnénk. A zöld fű és az azt szennyező vér lassan eltűnik a fehér lepel alatt… A hó csak hullik és hullik… Hogy honnan és miért, csak találgatni tudunk. Ám én fogadni mernék, hogy Kuchiki Rukia… nem is, Hitsugaya-taichou bankaiából maradtak vissza a szállingózó, szépséges pelyhek.

Eltűnik minden szín, csak a fehér marad. Fehér lesz minden, mint Ukitake-taichou haja… A legtisztább, a legszebb szín, ami valaha létezett.

Fáradtan rogyom térdre társaim mellett, s ők kérdő tekintettel tekintenek rám, ám nem mondok semmit. Csak belemarkolok a hóba, még arcomat is megmosom vele, s a vér eltűnik bőrömről, még ujjaim közül is.

Fehér lesz minden, csodaszép és varázslatos, a hóesés megszépíti az egész világot, s mintha már órák, sőt, évek óta térdelnék itt egyhelyben, kezeimet és a tájat bámulva.

Körbenézek, mikor valahonnan halk nyöszörgést hallok, és megpillantom a sebesült Ise-fukutaichou alakját. Unohana-taichou éppen gyógyítja sérüléseit… Mindketten mosolyognak és sírnak, könnyek szegélyezik arcukat. Boldogok és szomorúak, fásultak a hosszú harc után, s bár már vége a rémálomnak, nem tudnak ők sem megfeledkezni a veszteségekről. A halottakról.

Néhány társam, akiket még az iskolából ismerek, itt hever mellettem néhány méterre. Ugyanazon a napon kerültünk a 10. osztagba, és versengtünk, ki ér el hamarabb tiszti rangot. Én voltam az utolsó, és irigykedve tekintettem a többiekre… de már megbántam.

Ahogy egy nagyobb hópehely éppen kézfejemre hull, felnézek az égre. A hulló hó csodája angyalok könnyér emlékeztet, aki megsiratják az elesetteket… Talán valóban azt teszik?

Nem, angyalok nincsenek. Csak mi vagyunk, szánalmas lények, egyedül, magunkra hagyva. Már a teremtőnk sem törődik velünk…

Ha törődne, _ő_ nem feküdne most a saját vérébe fagyva… Ő… az a szépséges nő, a hadnagyunk, Matsumoto Rangiku…

Ukitake-taichou közelebb jön hozzám, és mond valamit, de nem értem, mi az, a szavak nem jutnak el elmémig. Elnézően elmosolyodik, és kezével Matsumoto-fukutaichou felé int… s akkor én meglátom…

Valóban egy angyal könnyei ezek a szállingózó hópelyhek…

A Taichou…

…sír.

Sosem láttam őt még könnyeit hullatni. Hiszen ő maga volt a megtestesült határozottság, erő és kitartás. Még akkor sem sírt, amikor megtudta, Hinamori-fukutaichou életét vesztette. Akkor sem sírt, mikor Aizen kegyetlenül meggyilkolta tehetetlen nagyanyját, sőt még akkor sem, amikor a zsarnok elfogta és megkínozta őt.

Én már csak tudom, hiszen az ő osztagában szolgálom Seireiteit.

Ukitake-taichou finoman a kapitányom felé terel, s bár alig visznek a lábaim, megyek és megyek, lassan lépkedve.

És a hó csak hull és hull…

Mikor a kapitány és a hadnagy mellé érek, pillantásom Matsumoto-fukutaichou arcára téved. A nő mosolyog. De miért? Miért mosolyog?

Olyan, mintha egy fénykép lenne… vagy szobor. Mintha még élne. Hiszen dekoltázsát ugyanúgy láttatni engedi, s a szelíd pelyhek vörös ajkára és hosszú szempilláira hullnak… Mint egy angyal, egy valódi angyal.

Sóhajtok, és néhány könnycsepp gördül végig arcomon, hogy azonnal hozzáfagyjanak bőrömhöz.

Ilyen érzés hát búcsút venni valakitől… ilyen érzés hát elválni attól a személytől, akiben feltétlenül megbíztál, akit követtél, akihez hűséges voltál…

Legszívesebben letérdelnék és átölelném, ébresztgetném az alakot, ráznám, amíg ki nem nyitja újra szemeit, hogy csodálatos kék szemeivel újra a világra mosolyogjon… de nem teszem. Tudom, el kell őt engednem. Eljött a végső búcsú ideje, és nagy nehezen elköszönök tőle.

Mellettem tompán puffan valami. A kapitány az, térdre rogyott. Arca egyszerre tükröz kétségbeesést és hálás alázatot… Akkor értem csak meg, hiszen eddig nem láthattam, hogy Matsumoto-fukutaichou azért halt meg, hogy őt megvédje.

Tudhattam volna… hiszen ő mindig csak a kapitányért élt. Hűségesebb volt hozzá, mint az osztag összes többi tagja együttvéve. Szerette őt… Talán szerelemből, talán csak barátként, talán egy anya gyengédségével… Ezt nem tudjuk már meg sohasem. Csak annyit értettünk meg mi mindannyian, hogy őket szoros kötelék fűzi össze…

… Szoros kötelék, melynek ma el kell szakadnia.

- Matsumoto… - hallom a kétségbeesett suttogást, és nem törődve az illemmel vagy mással, átölelem Hitsugaya-taichou vállait. Szinte észre sem veszem, hogy még mindig bankai formában van, és a jeges szárnyai szinte minden csepp vérem megfagyasztják ereimben. Alig érzékelem, és nem is törődök vele.

- Taichou, jól van? – kérdezem halkan, de ő nem felel, csak néz rám a kétségbeesett, türkiz szemekkel. – Taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou elment.

- Nem! Nem lehet! – tiltakozik kétségbeesetten, ám hamar elnémul, s látom, ahogy lassan szíve is elfogadja az igazságot, mit elméje már rég tudott.

- Ne aggódjon, Taichou – mondom gyengéden -, a hadnagy egy jobb, békésebb helyre kerül. Újjá fog születni a Halandó Világban, és egy napon visszatér közénk, és újra láthatjuk őt.

- Mióta hiszel a tündérmesékben? – kérdezi élesen, üres tekintettel. – Matsumoto nem fog visszatérni. Ő nem születik újjá emberként.

Értetlenül bámulok kapitányomra néhány másodpercig, majd lassan bólintok. Csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy az ő keze is vállaimon nyugszik…

És a hó csak hull, egyre hull…

Nehéz elfogadni, nehéz megérteni, de ő már elment, ahogy elmentek a többiek is. Csupán élettelen porhüvelyük hagyták hátra.

Egy finom szellő végigcsiklandozza nyakam, s mintha egy halk, elfúló női hang azt sóhajtaná:

„Taichou!"

Könnyeim hullnak, a hó hull, s mellettem egy angyal is sír, remegve próbál kapaszkodni valamibe, ami biztosítaná arról, hogy mindez csak egy álom… ám a hang hallatán hirtelen megmerevedik, feltápászkodik és kihúzza magát.

Fenséges, tiszteletet parancsoló látvány, mint mindig…

- Takezoe! – kiált a hetedik tisztért. – Gondoskodj róla, hogy minél hamarabb elszállítsák a halottakat! A többiek segítsenek ellátni és hazaszállítani a sérülteket!

- Igenis! – kiáltják az osztag megmaradt tagjai, és mindenki keresi, hol segíthet. Én is mennék velük, de egy hideg gyermekkéz visszaránt.

- Te gyere velem! – bólintok, és követek kapitányom.

Hirtelen megcsúszok valamin… Talán egy kövön?

A földön vagyok, a lábam fáj és vérzik… Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, itt is maradok örökké, de ugyanaz a kéz, mely előbb visszarántott, most felém nyúlik.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezi Hitsugaya-taichou, és én elfogadom a segítségét, feltápászkodom, és bólintok.

- Köszönöm. – Nem felel… nem szokott, tudom nagyon jól, és valamiért most ez a tudat végtelenül megnyugtat. Mintha biztos pont lenne a világban… fehér bot egy vak embernek.

Tíz nap múlva már egy temetőbe vagyok, ott térdelek a sírok előtt és imádkozom. Mindegyik dombocskát fehér virágok és fehér hó borítja, szinte meg sem lehet különböztetni szirmot és pelyhet egymástól.

S ő, Hitsugaya-taichou? Ott áll mögöttem, és mosolyog. Szomorú, mégis boldog mosoly.

Ő is tudja azt, amit én…

Hogy Matsumoto-fukutaichou és a többiek most olyan helyen vannak, ahol boldogok lehetnek, ahol nincs háború és éhínség, ahová csupán azok kerülhetnek, akik különlegesek voltak, akik félre merték dobni életüket azért, azokért, akik és amik drágák voltak számukra.

Angyalok ők, akik kitárt szárnnyal elrepültek.

Mert semmi sem állandó, még Soul Society-ben sem… Az élet sem tart örökké.

- El is felejtettem mondani… - szól halkan a kapitány. – Bátran harcoltál.

- Nem. – Megrázom a fejem. – Ők a bátrak.

…

És a hó csak hull és hull…

Egy csillag sziporkázva világít…

Az alatt a csillag alatt vannak most ők, és megtalálták azt, amiért harcoltak: a békét…

…

És a hó csak hull és hull…

…

…talán örökké.


	6. Amit még nem értett

**Cím:** Amit még nem értett  
**Műfaj:** általános, barátság, dribble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 50  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** -  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** néhány dolog, amit Hitsugaya nem ért.  
**Megjegyzés:** ez eredetileg bevezetőnek készült egy hosszabb fanfichez, ami meglehetősen kötött szerkezetű, és végül lecseréltem az első 50 szavát valami másra. És mivel éppen 50 szóról van szó… azt hiszem, önállóan is megállja a helyét. Stílusgyakorlatnak úgyis jó 50 szóban írogatni XD

* * *

Sok minden volt, amit Hitsugaya Toushirou nem értett még. Nem tudta, mi a jó a szakéban, miért van annyi perverz a világon, miért nem egyesülhetnek a halál után a családok, és miért árulta el Aizen Soul Society-t…

De legfőképpen azt nem értette, miért követi őt ez a féleszű hadnagy mindenhová?!


	7. Első benyomás

**Cím:** Első benyomás  
**Műfaj:** humor, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 752  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo, Rangiku, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** A történet közvetlenül Aizenék árulása után játszódik. Ichigo először találkozik a 10. osztag kapitányával. Vajon milyen az első benyomása Hitsugayáról?  
**Megjegyzés:** Nos, ez biztosan nem mestermű, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg. Csak egy idétlen kis valami… Eredetileg egy többfejezetes történet prológusa lett volna, de végül lecseréltem, mert nem tetszett. (Az említett történet Ichigo és Toushirou közös kalandjairól szól Hueco Mundóban. Nem túl nagy szám, címe még nincs. Valamikor a jövőben majd fel fog kerülni az oldalra.)

* * *

Hideg volt, túlzottan hideg az évszakhoz képest. Ichigo fázott, sőt! A fiú reszketett. Még jobban összehúzta magát betegágyán fekve, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon sebei miatt fázik-e… vagy valaki bekapcsolva felejtette a légkondit?

- Taichou, kérem, maradjon az ágyában! – A folyosóról egy aggodalmaskodó női hang hallatszódott be. – Unohana-taichou azt mondta, még holnap estig nem hagyhatja el a 4. osztag területét.

„Rangiku-san?" – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ichigo, és kíváncsian az ajtó felé sandított.

- Taichou, kérem! – Matsumoto már könyörgött. – Ha túlerőlteti magát…

Ki is volt Rangiku-san kapitánya? Ichigo emlékezett Isane üzenetére, amiben közölte, hogy Aizen megsebesítette az 5. osztag hadnagyát és a 10. kapitányát… Valami Toushirou volt a neve, ha minden igaz. Találkozni ugyan még nem találkozott vele személyesen, csak hallotta, hogy sokat emlegetik. Sok shinigami – bizonyára a 10. osztagból – rendszeresen meglátogatta a kapitányt, és elhaladva Kurosaki szobája előtt, a beszűrődő beszélgetésfoszlányokból Ichigo már megtudott néhány dolgot az illetőről.

- Taichou, kérem, esküszöm, hogy minden papírmunkát elvégzek, amíg teljesen fel nem épül… az Önét és az enyémet is! Csak kérem, könyörgöm, maradjon ágyban! – folytatta az ajtón túl Rangiku.

Ichigo azt tudta, hogy zseniként emlegetik a 10. osztag kapitányát, aki megpróbálta megakadályozni Rukia kivégzését. Rájött arra, hogy Ichimaru az egyik áruló, és ő fedezte fel azt is, mi történt a 46-ok Tanácsával.

A beszűrődő beszélgetések alapján szigorú, erős, zárkózott ember volt… és kiváló kapitány. Sokan beszéltek róla rajongással.

- Taichou, ne, kérem! – Matsumoto hangja egyre esdeklőbb volt.

Vajon milyen személy is lehet az a bizonyos kapitány? Ichigo sok fura fazonnal találkozott már – a Gotei 13 kapitányai közül már tizenkettőhöz szerencséje (vagy szerencsétlensége?) volt…

De mi a francért olyan hideg a szoba, mintha a Déli-sarkon állna?!

A helyettes shinigami végül nagy nehezen kikászálódott az ágyból – kíváncsisága erősebb volt, mint a bekötözött sebeiből áradó tompa fájdalom és a hidegérzet. Óvatosan lépkedve ment az ajtóhoz, és pisszenést sem hallatva nyitotta azt ki.

- Matsumoto, ha nem adod vissza azt a zanpakutou-t, esküszöm, megbánod! – hallatszott egy morgás a folyosó végéről. Ichigo nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy egy gyerek hangját hallja.

- Sajnálom, Taichou, de nem lehet – mondta Rangiku, és Ichigo csak annyit érzékelt a következő pillanatban, hogy egy szőke hajzuhatag suhan el előtte.

- Bakudou #4, Hainawa – hangzott egy újabb morgás, és Rangiku megbéklyózott kezekkel zuhant a padlóra.

- Taichou! – nyafogott a nő. – Ez fájt! El sem tudja képzelni, milyen rossz érzés ekkora mellekre esni!

- Csendet! – kiáltott a gyerekhang, és Ichigo végre abba az irányba fordította fejét. A folyosó végén egy fiatal, tízévesnek tűnő fiúcska állt szemöldökét idegesen ráncolva. Haja akár a frissen hullott hó, oly fehér, szemei csillogó, jéghideg türkizzöldek, vállán fehér haorit visel.

- De Taichou, ha megerőlteti magát, felnyílnak a sebei! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten Matsumoto.

A fiú elindult a nő felé, és mikor elhaladt Ichigo mellett, a helyettes shinigamit jeges fuvallat csapta meg.

Várjunk csak! Fiú – hideg. Hideg- fiú… A reiatsuja?!

Ichigo némán pislogva figyelte a jelentet, ahogy a fiatal shinigami kicsavarja Matsumoto kezéből a zanpakutou-t. Látta, hogy a katana meglehetősen hosszú a fiú alacsony termetéhez képest – nem mintha sajátja nem lenne túl nagy -, tsubája csillag alakú, és valamiféle zöld anyag öleli körbe két ponton a hüvelyét.

A fiú egy ügyes mozdulattal hátára csatolta a fegyvert, majd hátat fordított a tehetetlenül vergődő Matsumotónak. Ekkor találkozott először tekintete Ichigóéval.

- Taichou! – kiáltott Rangiku. – Ichigo, kérlek, állítsd meg!

A helyettes shinigami pár pillanatig csak pislogott, majd a mellette elhaladni próbáló kicsiny kapitány elé nyújtotta karját.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte idegesen a fiú.

- Bocs, de Rangiku-san kért meg… - Ichigo bocsánatkérőn mosolygott.

- És mégis hogy szándékozol megállítani? – vonta fel egyik fehér szemöldökét az ifjú kapitány.

- Hát, izé… ezen még… nem gondolkoztam – vakarta meg a fejét a helyettes halálisten. – Esetleg szépen megkérlek…

- Idióta – morogta a fiú, és átbújt a narancshajú keze alatt.

- Hé! Hé! – kiáltott utána Ichigo. – Legalább a neved mondd már meg!

- Juubantai taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou – nézett vissza a shinigami. – Te pedig, feltételezem, Kurosaki Ichigo vagy.

- Aha – bólintott a helyettes. – Tartozom neked egy köszönettel.

- Mégis miért? – kérdezte a meglepett Toushirou.

- Úgy hallottam, megpróbáltad megakadályozni Rukia kivégzését – mosolygott rá Ichigo.

- Nem Kuchiki miatt – morgott ismét a fiú, és ismét hátat fordított a narancshajúnak.

- Akkor is köszönöm! – mondta Ichigo. – Köszönöm szépen, Toushirou!

- A fehérhajú fiú megtorpant, és homlokán vészesen kidagadt egy ér. Gyilkos tekintettel meredt Ichigóra, miközben a folyosón a hőmérséklet legalább 10 fokot zuhant.

- Neked én Hitsugaya-taichou vagyok, Kurosaki!!!

---x---

Mikor egy későbbi beszélgetés alkalmával Matsumoto rákérdezett, milyen volt Ichigo első benyomása kapitányáról, a helyettes shinigami csak így felelt:

- Fagyos, Rangiku-san. Fagyos.


	8. Otthon

**Cím:** Otthon  
**Műfaj:** dráma, barátság, dribble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 50  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** -  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya mindig magányosnak érezte magát… de van egy hely, ahová belépve mindig úgy érzi, hazaért.  
**Megjegyzés:** Rami nevű barátnőm szeret nekem különböző „feladatokat" adni, ha írásról van szó, ez is egyike ezeknek. Azt kérte, 50 szóban vezessem végig Toushirou eddigi életének magányát… Nos, remélem, sikerült ^.^

* * *

Rukongaiban mindig magányos volt – mindenki félt tőle -, s bekerülve az Akadémiára ezt csak tovább fokozta Anyókájának és Hinamorinak hiánya. Az osztálytársai nem közeledtek felé, hiszen felülmúlta mindannyiukat. S mióta csatlakozott a Gotei 13-hoz, teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát…

Ám valahányszor belépett az irodájába, megpillantva a kanapén alvó Matsumotót, úgy érezte, hazaért.


	9. Momo

**Cím:** Rangiku felfedezése  
**Műfaj:** általános, sötét, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/2.  
**Szavak száma:** 436  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hinamori  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár:** -  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Matsumoto gondolatai Momóhoz.  
**Megjegyzés: **köszönöm sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!  
Bizony, én aztán nem vagyok Hinamori rajongója, sőt...!

* * *

Mondd, van neked lelked egyáltalán? Tudod, hogy mit cselekszel? Vagy ahhoz is túl naiv vagy, hogy ezt észrevedd?

Te csak újra és újra bántod őt, mást nem teszel. Úgy tűnik, mintha szeretnéd, de én kezdek kételkedni ezekben az érzelmekben. Hiszen azok, akik szeretnek valakit – mindegy, hogy testvérként, barátként vagy életük társaként -, hisznek annak a személynek. Bíznak benne feltétel nélkül. Nem akarják elszomorítani. És megértik döntéseit.

De te… Te, Hinamori… számtalanszor összetörted már az ő gyémántjég szívét.

Tudod, számára te vagy a legfontosabb ezen a világon. S mégis te vagy az, aki újra és újra elárulja őt.

Először akkor döftél zanpakutou-t a szívébe, mikor hittél Aizen hamis levelének. Mikor elhitted, hogy éppen ő, aki talán a legerkölcsösebb a kapitányok közül, képes lenne elárulni Soul Society-t, hogy önző módon hatalomra tegyen szert.

Hogyan feltételezhettél ilyesmit? Hiszen Taichou sose tenne ilyet. Ő mindig is az a fajta shinigami volt, aki csak akkor dőlt elégedetten hátra a székében, ha megküzdhetett azért, amit kapott. Ha nem pottyant ölébe semmi, hanem ő maga dolgozott meg érte a két puszta kezével.

Talán nem emlékszel, mikor a bankai gyakorlásával töltötte az éjszakákat az Akadémián. Egész Seireitei érezte, sokan csodálkoztak, hogy egy-egy lágy tavaszi nap után miért fagynak el a virágok a hegyoldalon éjszakánként. Emlékszel, Hinamori? Emlékszel, mikor te magad hoztad be hozzám, miután ájulásig edzett?

Ezek után hogyan feltételezhettél ilyesmit?

Hiszen neki te vagy minden. Nem tűnt fel, hogy érted küzd, hogy mindig téged védelmez, hogy mennyire összetört belül, mikor éppen rá kellett emelned kardod?

Mondd, Hinamori… tudod egyáltalán, hány órán, hány napon keresztül ücsörgött szótlanul a betegágyad mellett, míg te ájultan feküdtél Aizen árulása után?

Nem tudta, mit kellene mondania. Nem mert mondani semmit. Úgy érezte, elárult téged, mert nem volt képes legyőzni Aizent, mert nem jött rá időben… Magát hibáztatta azért, mert te kómában feküdtél azon a fertőtlenítőszagú ágyon. Gyengének, tehetetlennek érezte magát… egy utolsó árulónak.

Pedig te voltál az, aki elárulta őt.

S most képes vagy még egyszer így összetörni őt?

Láttam, mennyire örült, hogy láthat, hogy végre felébredtél, hogy – bár csak egy monitoron keresztül -, végre beszélgethettek…

S te erre? Te képes voltál egy ilyen undorító, mocskos kérést intézni hozzá.

Naiv vagy, Hinamori Momo. Még mindig Aizenben hiszel… pedig láttad, mit tett. Még mindig fel akarod őt menteni a bűnök alól, miket szemed láttára követett el.

Hidd el, tudom, milyen érzés, ha elárulnak. Nekem Gin volt a gyerekkori barátom. Vele nőttem fel, ő mentette meg számtalanszor az életem. De láttam mit tett. Láttam, hogy Aizen talpnyalója lett. És nem fogom neki megbocsátani, amit tett.

Nyisd ki már végre a szemed, Hinamori, és abba fektesd a bizalmad, aki igazán megérdemli.

Hiszen… te talán nem is tudod, de ő a kérésedért is Aizent hibáztatja… nem téged, Momo.


	10. Míg ajkaid vörösek

**Cím:** Míg ajkaid vörösek  
**Műfaj:** dráma, romantikus, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Szavak száma:** 1849  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** HitsuMatsu  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** kínzás, szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya Aizen börtönében raboskodik évek óta, s szinte mindent elvesztett, ami fontos számára. Mégis van egy dolog, aminek hála meg tudja őrizni józan eszét, és képes a túlélésre. Egy one-shot Hitsugaya szemszögéből.  
**Megjegyzés:** a Nightwish While Your Lips Are Still Red című csodaszép száma ihlette ezt a kis ficet. Mellesleg ez életem első valódi HitsuMatsu novellája… Kérésre K. Andinak. Nagyon sok szeretettel! ^.~  
Köszönöm szépen sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!

* * *

Nem emlékszem, pontosan hogyan történt, csak… megtörtént. Ott voltam Aizen karmai között, a börtönében – vagy nevezzük inkább kínzókamrának? Rab voltam Hueco Mundóban, rémálmaim lidércei, hollow-k és arrancarok, espadák és három áruló kapitány között.

Amikor legutóbb láttam a napfényt… a Soutaichou küldött felderítésre Karakurába. Egyedül mentem, hogy ne keltsek feltűnést, és reiatsumat elrejtve kutattam a kisváros utcáin, földön és levegőben. Kerestem Aizen csatlósainak nyomát, hiszen tudtuk, hogy vannak szövetségesei a Halandók Világában is.

Emlékszem, Ukitake tiltakozott, kérte, hadd menjen ő helyettem. Nem tudtam miért, ezért rákérdeztem, és ő csak azt hajtogatta, egyre csak hajtogatta, hogy rossz érzése van ezzel a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Hogy úgy érzi, neki kell mennie helyettem. Hogy valami rémséges, szörnyű dolog fog történni velem… De persze én nem hittem neki. Hogyan is hittem volna? Hogyan is hihettem volna, miközben… miközben én olyan erősnek, nagynak, felnőttnek képzeltem magam.

Azt hittem, sebezhetetlen vagyok. De legalábbis legyőzhetetlen. Valaki, aki nem jelent ellenfelet néhány espada és áruló kapitány számára. Persze azt tudtam, azzal tisztában voltam, hogy Aizen számára nem vagyok ellenfél, de úgy gondoltam, ezen ráérek majd akkor aggódni, amikor már vele állok szemben. És különben sem leszek akkor egyedül… hittem én…

Így hát Ukitakéra fittyet hányva elmentem Karakurába. Átléptem a senkaimonon, megérkeztem Urahara „boltjába", és megkezdtem feladatom elvégzését. Csendben, precízen, úgy, ahogy az kapitányhoz illő.

Csakhogy hiba csúszott a számításomba. Épp csak megérkeztem, máris Aizen és Ichimaru tökéletesen kitervelt csapdájában találtam magam. Hiába döbbentem rá az utolsó pillanatban, hogy kelepcébe sétáltam, már túl késő volt… és a következő dolog, amire emlékszem, az az, hogy Las Noches fehér tróntermében állok az összes espada, arrancarok és a három mocsok között.

Nem is álltam… térdeltem… és Aizen lehajolt hozzám, felemelte a fejemet, és a szemembe nevetett. Azt a negédes kígyómosolyt soha el nem felejtem. Ahogy a mérgező szavait sem, melyektől még az én ereimben is meghűlt a vér. Reszkettem. Én, Hitsugaya Toushirou, a legerősebb jégelemű zanpakutou tulajdonosa… remegtem minden tagomban.

És Aizen… úgy simított végig az arcomon, mint valami játékszerén. Hitsugaya-kunnak szólított, mint azelőtt mindig, és csak mosolygott és mosolygott, miközben arról beszélt, hogy ad még egy esélyt, hogy átállhatok az ő oldalára, és akkor nem kell szenvednem sem nekem, sem Hinamorinak, sem Matsumotónak, sem a Nagymamának, sem… senkinek, aki fontos számomra.

Csupán el kellett volna fogadnom az ajánlatát, s akkor a következő hetek történései máshogy alakulnak… de nem tehettem. Hogyan is tehettem volna? Nem vagyok áruló, nem vagyok gyáva. Igen, féltem Aizen erejétől – félek most is -, és igen, tisztában voltam vele, hogy egyszerűbb lenne igent mondani, fejet hajtani előtte, és követni, szolgálni őt, mint egy királyt, istent, mint a világok urát.

De… Nem… Tehettem…

Így hát rászántam magam egyetlen dologra, amit megbéklyózott kezeim és egy idegen erő által elfojtott reiatsum ellenére még képes voltam megtenni: szembeköptem azt a mocskot. Legszívesebben fogtam volna Hyourinmarut, és egy jégszobrot, gleccsert, nem is, egy az Északi-sarknál nagyobb jégtömböt csináltam volna belőle… de zanpakutou nélkül nem tehettem semmit… és Aizen fogta, és a szemem láttára törte egyetlen mozdulattal darabokká a katanát, nem csak a pengét, de még a csillag alakú keresztvasat sem kímélve. És én ordítottam, üvöltöttem, mint még soha életemben…

Olyan volt, mintha egy kést forgatott volna meg a szívemben… Mintha minden egyes idegembe egy-egy gyilkos, hosszú tűt szúrt volna egyszerre, s mintha elmémet, testemet és lelkemet egyszerre zúzta volna szét.

És miután végzett, miután én kiterülve, a fájdalomtól a porban fetrengve hevertem előtte? Mit tett azután?

Lehajolt, és ugyanazzal a hűvös nyugalommal, ugyanazzal az átkozott mosollyal az arcán megsimogatta a fejem, és közölte, nincs más választásom: vagy behódolok neki, vagy ennél kétszer, sőt tízszer szörnyűbb fájdalomra számíthatok nap mint nap, óráról órára, percről perce az örökkévalóságig.

De nem érdekelt, nem tudott meggyőzni. Hiszen nem létezik ennél nagyobb, ennél rémisztőbb fájdalom. Ugye?

Hát, dehogynem…

Van Las Nochesben egy labor. Olyasmi, mint a 12. osztagé, de ez még annál is sötétebb és rémisztőbb. Rideg, kietlen… a falakról emberek, lidércek és halálistenek maradványai bámulnak rád, felcímkézve: 15-ös számú halandó alany; 32-es számú hollow – koponyacsont; 77-es számú shinigami – tüdő…

Három espada, Ichimaru és maga Aizen vitt a laborba… Talán egy nap telt el az érkezésem óta… Nem tudom pontosan, hiszen Hueco Mundóban nem világít napfény, nem töltik be az eget azok a jóságos, éltető sugarak.

Nem is tudtam, mennyire szeretem a napfényt egészen addig… egészen mostanáig…

Itt heverek most, egy szadista tudós karmai között, kikötözve. S már… már nincs fény, mit láthatnék, nincs szó, mit kimondhatnék.

Aizen parancsára ez az alak, Szayel – ha jól tudom, így hívja magát -, kivágta a hangszálaimat, elvágta látóidegeimet. Fájdalomcsillapító nélkül dolgozott rajtam, s közben azt magyarázta, hogy a folyamat irreverzibilis, még ő maga sem tudna meggyógyítani.

Üvöltöttem - volna, ha tudtam volna. De többé nem voltam rá képes.

Csak a hallásom maradt és az álmaim. De Hueco Mundo csendjébe már-már beleőrültem, s az éjszaka rémképei is csupán kínozni tudtak. És hónapok, évek teltek és múltak, úgy szaladtak el mellettem, mintha legalábbis képesek lennének a shunpóra.

Éreztem, hogy nőttem, hogy felnőtt férfivá cseperedtem. Éreztem, hogy koszos hajam egyre hosszabb és hosszabb lett, hogy testemet szőrszálak kezdik belepni... S mindezen évek alatt, egész végig én csak hevertem azon az asztalon vagy egy mocskos cellában, kikötözve, mint egy rab sárkány, akit nem engednek többé szárnyalni.

Igen, elvesztettem a szárnyaim, nem repültem többé.

Hyourinmaru hiánya és az állandó sötétség és csend elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy az őrületbe kergessenek. De… valami megakadályozta őket e cseppet sem nemes feladat végrehajtásában. Valami… vagy valaki.

Egy mosolygós, életvidám, kipirult arc, mi elmémbe vésődött az évek során, mikor még kapitányként szolgáltam. Ez az arc lebegett előttem, mint valami vízió, s ez az arc nyugtatott meg időről időre. Mikor leginkább eluralkodott rajtam a rettegés, pánik és kétségbeesés, ő ott volt nekem, s valamiért mindig sikerült megnyugodnom.

Ott volt nekem, mert az volt a dolga, nem igaz? Hiszen ő maga mondta nekem, hogy egy hadnagy dolga, hogy segítse a kapitányát, hogy fedezze őt… És meg is tette ezt újra és újra, bár kétlem, hogy tudott volna róla.

Most, hogy ezen merengek, eszembe jutott a Nagymama szavajárása. Mindig azt mondta, ha egyszer megtalálom azt a személyt, aki fontosabb lesz mindenkinél az életemben, ne habozzak elmondani ezt annak az illetőnek. Nem szabad elszalasztani a lehetőséget, hiszen a világ rendje szerint bármelyik nap lehet az utolsó.

„_Toushirou, mondd el neki, ha szereted, mert lehet, hogy másnap felégetik Seireiteit. Lehet, hogy eljön az Apokalipszis. Lehet, hogy messzire költözik vagy meghal egy küldetés során, vagy te sérülsz meg halálosan… Fogságba eshettek, végezhet veletek egy lidérc, elválaszthatnak egymástól, vagy egyszerűen csak lecsaphatják őt a kezedről. Sosem szabad haboznod, ha szerelemről van szó! Mert ha azt teszed, nagyon meg fogod bánni"_

Keserűen mosolyodom el. Igaza volt a Nagyinak. Tényleg megbántam, jobban megbántam, mint bármi mást az életben.

Sajnálom, hogy nem mertem odaállni elé, hogy elmondjam, mennyit jelent számomra. Bár… kinevetett volna, az biztos. Hiszen csupán egy gyerek voltam.

Utólag visszagondolva azokra a napokra, azért vártam már annyira, hogy felnőjek végre, mert el akartam neki mondani. És már sosem fogom tudni megtenni. Mégha találkozunk is… én már néma vagyok, örökké néma.

Egy könnycsepp gördül le szemem sarkából. Furcsa… nem is tudtam, hogy képes vagyok még sírni…

Közben földöntúli nyikorgó hangot hallatva nyílik az ajtó, és én visszafojtom lélegzetem, készülve arra, ami rám vár: még egy nap tele fájdalommal. Már szinte hallom is annak a szadista őrültnek a hangját…

- Taichou! – Nem erre számítottam! Talán már hallucinálok? Talán csak így akarnak szórakozni velem? – Taichou, hát él?

Nem, nem! Matsumoto nem lehet itt. Nem lehet itt! Biztosan Aizen járatja velem a bolondját.

- Hitsugaya-taichou? – hallok meg egy mély, karcos hangot is. Abarai?

- Toushirou? – Neked még mindig Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!

- Taichou, jaj, hála az égnek! – hallom már egészen közelről, és meghallom, ahogy kivonja kardját. Arra számítok, hogy az a kard az oldalamba fúródik majd, és Aizen nevetése lesz a következő, amit hallani fogok, de… tévedtem. Érzem, amint a szíjak és láncok lehullnak testemről.

Óvatosan felülök, és tétován kinyújtom a kezem. Egy puha tenyér simul enyémbe, majd egy pillanat múlva Matsumoto mellei között találom magam… Már megint meg akarsz fojtani, te némber?

- Jaj, Taichou, annyira boldog vagyok! – Valami nedves folyik végig a nyakamon, ahol fejét nyugtatja. Sír? Miattam? De miért?

Óvatosan végigsimítok puha haján. Rövidebb lett, mióta utoljára láttam, bizonyára levágatta. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ugyanolyan jól áll neki, mint eddig minden frizura, amit a fodrásza készített neki.

Gyengéden kicsusszanok öleléséből, és végigsimítok arcán. Vajon még mindig olyan pirospozsgás, mint volt? Vajon még mindig úgy ragyognak a szemei, amikor boldog?

Fogyott, ezt már az arcán is érezni. Talán diétázott? Pedig szükségtelen volt, hiszen egy fölösleges deka nem sok, annyi sem volt rajta sohasem.

Az ajkai… ugyanolyan teltek. Vajon még mindig olyan vörösek?

Matsumoto…

El akarom mondani. El kell mondanom most neked! De nem vagyok rá képes. Most, mikor végre felkészültem rá, mikor szemeidbe nézhetnék, mert már felnőtt férfi vagyok, aki büszke lehet magára – mert büszke lehetek, hiszen egészen sokáig bírtam ki itt, nem? Most, mikor már lehetne, már szabadna, már merném… nem tudok azokba a szikrázóan kék szemeidbe nézni, s nem tudok megszólalni.

Mintha Aizen tudta volna, mintha szándékosan erre készült volna, elvette tőlem ezt az utolsó reményt is. Az utolsó esélyem…

Tudom és érzem, hogy a sok kínzás következtében legyengültem, a halálomon vagyok. Hetek óta tudom, hogy már csupán a te képed tart életben. Egy vékony kis fűszál, amibe kétségbeesetten kapaszkodtam mostanáig.

De már… nem tudok többé kapaszkodni. Most, hogy már nem csupán vízió vagy, hanem tényleg átölelsz és boldogan ömlik belőled a szó, hogy vigyáztál az osztagra, és hetente egyszer még a papírmunkát is elvégezted… hogy mennyire hiányoztam, hogy milyen lusták az újoncok, hogy Yamamoto mennyire megöregedett, hogy nem hagytad, hogy másik kapitányt nevezzenek ki a 10. osztag élére…

Olyan, mintha ezek az évek el sem teltek volna, nem gondolod? Hiszen te nem változtál. S az, ahogy az osztagról és rólam beszélsz… az sem változott. Úgy érzem, mintha visszautaztam volna az időben, s most is ott ülnék veled fenn a gyakorlópálya tetején. Ott, ahol én nem a kapitányod voltam s te nem az én hadnagyom, csupán két lélek, akiknek egymásra volt szüksége, akik meghallgatták egymást.

Mondd, Matsumoto, boldog vagy?

Érzem, hogy egyre nehezebb ébren tartanom magam. A fülemben halkan cseng Hyourinmaru hangja, mintha egy vízesésen túlról szólítana, s én lassan, de biztosan engedek a hívó szónak…

Matsumoto…

Rangiku, én…

Én szeretlek téged, mindennél jobban…

Hirtelen csap belém a felismerés: még el tudom neked mondani. Van rá mód!

Kitapogatom nyakad, közel húzlak magamhoz, és megcsókollak.

Sosem csókoltam meg senkit, tudod? De valamiféle ösztön irányít, tudom, hogy mit kell tennem, bár sosem tanította meg senki. S te néhány másodperc múlva visszacsókolsz.

A világomba sötétség költözött, s most már a hangok is halkulnak. Jön a némaság… S utána? Talán az újjászületés.

De nem érdekel, hogy most vége. Boldog vagyok. Boldog, mert az utolsó dolog, amit hallok, az a te hangod. S az a selymes, lágy hang azt suttogja fülembe:

- Én is szeretlek!

Azután nem marad más, csak a sötétség, a tudatlanság… Az örök csend. És hangod emléke.

Ígérd meg nekem, Rangiku, hogy te nem fogod elszalasztani az alkalmat. Ha találsz majd valakit helyettem, ne tétovázz! Addig csókold meg őt, míg ajkaid vörösek.

Mert azután nincs más, csak az emlékek és a némaság.


	11. Tökéletlen szerelem

**Cím:** Tökéletlen szerelem  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Szavak száma:** 297  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto  
**Párosítás:** GinxRangiku  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Rangiku mesél a szerelemről...  
**Megjegyzés:** Na, ilyet is tudok... XD  
Köszönöm szépen sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!

* * *

Sokan ábrándoznak a tökéletes szerelemről, arról, hogy vágyaik egy napon szenvedélyes csókok, szeretetteljes pillantások és romantikus szavak között teljesülnek be, ám én már túl cinikus vagyok ehhez. Rég feladtam már ezt a hiú reményt.

Tudom, hogy a te illatod nem idézi a virágos réteket, a gyümölcsöt hozó fákat. A csókjaid után nem marad csokitorta és eper íze a számban, és kezeid, melyekkel álmomban simogatsz, nem olyan puhák, mint az újszülöttek bőre. Érintéseid gyengédsége soha nem is létezett. Nem suttogsz a fülembe édes kis semmiségeket, hogy elmúljanak félelmeim, és nyugodtan aludhassak.

A szád szakétól bűzlik, az ajkaid kesernyés utóízt hagynak enyéimen. Álmomban fojtogató, erőszakos ölelésbe vonsz, kezeiden a bőr kérges, és a sötétségbe csak kétségbeesett szavakat mormolsz.

De mosolyogsz, és kivételesen nem azt a buta, idióta, idegesítő rókavigyort mutatod. Ez egy olyan arckifejezés, amit más nem látott tőled még sohasem, amit csak nekem tartogatsz, és féltve őrzöd, őrzöm, őrizzük a világ elől.

Ilyenkor én tudom, hogy jó helyen vagyok, és te is pontosan ott vagy, ahol lenned kell. Öleljük egymást, forró, követelőző csókokat váltunk, ordibálunk egymással, veszekszünk, és folyton-folyvást felemlegetjük a régi sérelmeket, tányérokat és poharakat törünk, majd duzzogva vonulunk a szoba két ellentétes sarkába. Azután…

- Rangiku… - suttogod bele a néma csendbe, ahol csak az óra egyenletes kattogása ad valamiféle jelet afelől, hogy létezik a külvilág, s szívünk valamiért ezt a szabályos ritmust kezdi követni… És én valamiért tudom, hogy ez így van jól.

Nem az a rózsaszín csomagolópapírba burkolt, mézes-mázos, habos-babos epertorta-szerelem ez, hanem valami más, valami sokkal valósabb, kevésbé romlandó, sokkal erősebb kötelék. Kellünk egymásnak, fogjuk egymás kezét, és egymásnak adtuk a szívünk – szavak és a homokos tengerparton bámult csicsás naplemente nélkül.

Kicsit csorba a bögre, nem tökéletes – de éppen rajta lévő apró hibák teszik olyan édessé a beletöltött – egyébként meglehetősen keserű – cseresznyevirág teát.


	12. Üveges szemek

**Cím:** Üveges szemek  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, drabble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** önbántalmazás  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya üveges szemekkel nézi a naplementét.  
**Megjegyzés:** Köszönöm szépen sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!

* * *

Üveges tekintettel bámulja a lemenő nap fényét. Csendben nosztalgiázik, egyedül, távol mindentől és mindenkitől.

Már semmi sem számít. A régi idők elmúltak, és ő csonkán, véznán, érzelmek nélkül nézi egy haldokló nap zöld mezőkre és szelíd lankákra hintett búcsúcsókjait.

Legszívesebben meghalna, de képtelen rászánni magát, hogy véget vessen életének, ami már így is túl hosszúra nyúlt. Kezében egy rozsdás penge, azzal játszadozik – az éle felszakítja bőrét, megvágja húsát, csontjáig hatol, s közben ő csak bámulja a naplementét üveges szemekkel, arca még csak meg sem rezdül. A fájdalmat tompa simogatásként érzékeli.

Egyedül van ebben a világban.

Száznegyvenhét éve nem evett már dinnyét.


	13. Matsumoto kincsei

**Cím:** Matsumoto kincse  
**Műfaj:** humor, általános, barátság  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 120  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Matsumoto kincsei  
**Megjegyzés:** A három felkiáltójel azért van szóközzel elválasztva, mert különben kitörölt kettőt az ffnet.

* * *

Volt néhány dolog, amit Matsumoto Rangiku kincsként őrzött. Ott volt például az a hajcsavarókészlet, amit Hisagi hozott neki az emberek világából. Vagy a teásbögre, amiből titokban mindig szakét szürcsölgetett kapitánya orra előtt – Ichimarutól kapta ajándékba réges-régen.

Hét lakat alatt őrizte kedvenc hálóköntösét, egy gyönyörű, aranyszegélyes, rósaszín yukatát, amit leendő férjének tartogatott. Nem engedte, hogy bárki hozzáérjen ahhoz a táskához, amit Renji ajándékozott neki egyik születésnapján.

A legjobban talán a dugi piáját féltette, azt a temérdek szakét, amit a tizedik osztag területén rejtett el, elszórva, hogy mindig italhoz juthasson, valahányszor megszomjazik.

A nyakában lógó nyaklánctól sem vált volna meg semmi pénzért, ahogy rózsaszín sáljától sem.

De ha jobban belegondolt… azért mégiscsak volt valami, amiért mindezt hajlandó lett volna feláldozni.

- MATSUMOTO! ! ! – Igen, pontosan ezért.


	14. Fel kellene ébresztenem

**Cím:** Fel kellene ébresztenem...  
**Műfaj:** humor, drabble  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1.  
**Szavak száma:** 100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár:** -  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya az alvó Matsumotót nézi. Csak egy drabble.  
**Megjegyzés: **-

* * *

A Nap hétágra süt, fénye még az irodába is belopózik. Bevallom, elégedetten pillantok fel a munkámból, és vetek egy pillantást a kanapé felé.

Matsumoto most végre felébred majd. Ideje lenne munkához látnia, hiszen dél is elmúlt…

De tévedek. Szőke, kissé kócos loknijait megrázva fordul át másik oldalára, hogy jobban érje arcát a fény, morog valamit, és álmában elmosolyodik.

Sóhajtva hajolok vissza a papírhalom fölé, de óhatatlanul is fel-felpillantok mosolygó arcára.

Sok a munka, nem győzöm egyedül. Fel kellene ébresztenem…

Odasétálok a kanapéhoz, és lenézek a még mindig békés arcra. Igen, fel kellene ébresztenem…

De nincs szívem... A fene essen belé!


	15. Anyai szeretet

**Cím:** Anyai szeretet  
**Műfaj:** dráma, dribble, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 50  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Matsumoto  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Matsumoto érzései  
**Megjegyzés: **azért az volt nagy művészet, ahogy 66 szóból faragtam le ötvenre...  


* * *

Rangiku úgy tekintett kapitányára, mint vezérére, akinek parancsait a harcmezőn kétség nélkül követheti. Ám esténként, a gyakorlópálya tetején ülve – azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor kapitánya levette maszkját, s látni engedte a mögötte rejlő összetört gyermeket -, ez az érzés megváltozott, valami más átvette a helyét.

Rangiku ezt úgy nevezte: anyai szeretet.


	16. Bocsánat

**Cím:** Bocsánat  
**Műfaj:** dráma, barátság, általános, humor  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 1337  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Hisagi, Kira, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Miután legyőzte barátját, Hitsugaya szembe kell nézzen a többi shinigamival, hogy bocsánatot kérjen viselkedéséért.  
**Megjegyzés: **ez a történet a 2. movie befejezésének tekinthető. Egyébként ez lett volna egy többfejezetes történetem első fejezete, de mégsem folytattam.  
Köszönet sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou Kurosaki Ichigo társaságában, csendben sétált a Soukyoku-hegy felé. Léptei szokatlanul lassúak és bizonytalanok voltak – tudta, tettei következményekkel járnak, és bármi legyen is büntetése, el kell fogadnia, de valahol mélyen, legbelül mardosta a félelem.

_- Nyugalom! – _visszhangzott Hyourinmaru hangja belső világában. A jégsárkány hangja erőt adott a kicsiny kapitánynak, és némi önbizalmat öntött belé. – _Nincs más dolgod, mint bocsánatot kérni._

_- Hát éppen ez az… - _felelte Toushirou. – _Úgy ismersz engem, mint aki könnyen kér bocsánatot? És mégis mit mondjak?_

_- Tudod te azt… Az igazat – _mondta Hyourinmaru.

- _Az igazat… - _sóhajtott magában a fiú, miközben az utolsó lépéseket tette meg a várakozó kapitányok felé. Észre sem vette, hogy útközben csatlakozott hozzá az a személy, aki feltétel nélkül, minden körülmények között megbízott benne: a hadnagya.

A tizedik osztag összes tagja ott állt a hegyen, és boldogan nézték kapitányukat, aki ismét viselte a haorit, amit annyi évvel ezelőtt kiérdemelt.

Az osztag minden tagja szerette és tisztelte a kapitányát – minden hibája ellenére. Bár a légkör gyakran volt fagyos az iroda táján – szó szerint -, és gyakran voltak fültanúi az onnan kiszűrődő üvöltözésnek – amiben természetesen Matsumoto-fukutaichou keze volt -, mindig jószívvel gondoltak kicsiny kapitányukra, aki fiatal kora és alacsony termete ellenére példaképükké nőtte ki magát.

Hitsugaya Toushirou remek kapitány volt. Törődött embereivel, segítette őket, ahol tudta, rengeteg időt áldozott az osztagában szolgáló shinigamik megfelelő felkészítésére, edzésre. Ugyan végtelenül zárkózott volt, és magáról nagyon keveset árult el másoknak, mindannyian tudták, hogy a jégből épült fal mögött egy érző, kedves lélek lapul.

A feladatok kiosztására, a megfelelő szabadságoltatásra és az egészségügyi problémák gyors orvoslására is ügye volt. Bár parancsai szigorúak voltak, melyeket senki sem mert volna megszegni – ugyan ki akarna egy évszázadot egy gleccser mélyén fagyoskodva eltölteni? -, de ez csak növelte tekintélyét a 10. osztag tagjainak szemében.

Hitsugaya körülbelül ötlépésnyire állt meg a Gotei 13 várakozó kapitányai előtt. Ott állt a kifejezéstelen arcú Kuchiki, a szigorú pillantású Soifon, a halovány, elnéző mosollyal őt szemlélő Ukitake és Kyouraku is – utóbbit hadnagya támogatta. Ott volt Unohana, aki szelíd, már-már biztatónak nevezhető pillantással illette a kicsiny kapitányt; Komamura, a vigyorgó, kárörvendő Kurotsuchi és az érdektelen Zaraki. Középen pedig, botjára támaszkodva, ott állt maga a soutaichou. Szigorú szemei Hitsugaya sápadt arcát fürkészték.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou – szólalt meg Yamamoto, megtörve a nyomasztó csendet. A jelenlévő shinigamik szinte kivétel nélkül visszatartották a lélegzetüket.

- Yamamoto-soutaichou – bólintott a fiú, leplezni próbálva idegességét. Csupán Matsumoto volt elég közel hozzá, hogy láthassa kezének remegését.

- Van valami mondanivalója? – kérdezte a főkapitány.

- Én… - kezdett bele Hitsugaya, de nyelve nem engedelmeskedett neki; mondat közben megbicsaklott.

- _Nyugodj meg_ – morogta biztatóan Hyourinmaru -, _nem lesz semmi baj!_

A jégsárkány szavai erővel töltötték el a kicsiny kapitány zsibbadt tagjait. A fiú ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és eltökélten nézett fel a soutaichou-ra.

- Sajnálom – hajolt meg. – Bocsánatot kérek.

- Yare-yare – emelte meg a kalapját Kyouraku. – Azért nem kell túlzásokba esni, Hitsugaya-taichou.

- Úgy bizony – bólintott Ukitake.

- Szerintem pedig igenis felelősségre kell vonni a tizedik osztag kapitányát – kotyogott bele Kurotsuchi.

- Csendet! – kiáltotta el magát Yamamoto váratlanul, mire mindenki elnémult. – Még valami, Hitsugaya Toushirou? Van bármi, amivel meg tudja magyarázni a tetteit?

- Nincs – hunyta le szemeit a fiú, elrejtve a türkiz csillogást a világ elől. – Nincs mentségem. Vállalom a felelősséget a tetteimért.

- Hát jó – bólintott a főkapitány kissé megenyhült tekintettel. – Miután a 4. osztag valamely tagja ellátta sérüléseit, és felgyógyult, jelentkezzen nálam szolgálatra. Most Unohana-taichou-val menjen a gyengélkedőre!

- Igenis – motyogta a döbbent fiú. Ennyi lenne? Semmi büntetés, még csak szigorú szavak sem?

- Na de… - kezdett volna vitatkozni Kurotsuchi.

- Semmi de – nézett rá Yamamoto. – Most van fontosabb dolgunk is, mint vitatkozni. Ha nem venné észre, a fél város romokban hever. A 12. osztag segítségére is számítok az újjáépítési munkálatok során! – mondta, azzal elindult lefelé a hegyről, nyomában a többi kapitánnyal.

Kurotsuchi gyűlölködve meredt Hitsugayára, mikor elhaladt mellette, de ez nem érdekelte a tizedik osztag kapitányát. Eddig sem voltak baráti viszonyban, ezután sem lesznek.

Soifon arcán a megértés halovány szikrája volt leolvasható a szigorú tekintet mögött. Kyouraku finoman megveregette a fiú vállát, mikor hadnagyával elbicegett mellette, Ukitake pedig elővarázsolt egy nagy csomag cukorkát a semmiből, és Toushirou kezébe nyomta. Komamura megállt mellette, és mély hangján egészen halkan szólalt meg:

- Ugye tudja, hogy nem csak tőlünk kell bocsánatot kérnie, Hitsugaya-taichou?

A fiú válaszul csak bólintott, majd az őt vállon ragadó Zaraki felé fordult.

- Szép volt, tökmag – vigyorgott a 11. osztag harcmániás kapitánya. – Szép kis csetepatét hoztál össze. Végre volt alkalmam verekedni egy jót!

- Öhm… értem – motyogta pislogva Toushirou. Sosem értette Kenpachit.

- Mehetünk, Hitsugaya-taichou? – kérdezte kedves hangon Unohana, mire a fiú bólintott. – Elég csúnya az a seb. Nem kellene ilyen könnyelműen bánnia az életével.

A kicsiny kapitány nem szólt semmit, csak Unohana társaságában elindult a 4. osztag felé, nyomában Matsumoto. Mikor megérkeztek a kórház épületéhez, Hitsugaya az idősebb nőhöz fordult:

- Hisagi és Kira… hol fekszenek?

- Jobb lenne, ha előbb hagyná, hogy ellássam azt a sérülést – mondta szelíden Unohana.

- Csak egy perc lesz az egész – erősködött Toushirou.

- Hát jó – sóhajtott a nő. – A négyes kórteremben vannak.

- Köszönöm – bólintott a fiú, és már indult is a szoba felé. Matsumoto is követte volna, ám Unohana egy szelíd kézmozdulattal megállította. Az ilyen ügyeket jobb négyszemközt intézni.

Hitsugaya nagyot sóhajtott, majd bekopogott a kórterem ajtaján.

- Szabad! – hangzott bentről egy mély hang, mire a kicsiny kapitány benyitott a kórterembe.

Hisagi é Kira szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett, mikor megpillantották látogatójukat. A két hadnagy csatában edzett szemét nem kerülhette el sem a Hitsugaya hátára csatolt Hyourinmaru, sem a haori, amit újra viselt, s az sem, hogy az oldalán éktelenkedő hatalmas sebet még mindig nem látták el.

A kicsiny kapitány pillantása egy-egy pillanatra találkozott Hisagiéval és Kiráéval, de gyorsan elkapta tekintetét.

- Én… - kezdett volna bele, ám Shuuhei közbevágott.

- Örülök, hogy látom, Hitsugaya-taichou!

Toushirou-nak mér sok meglepő pillanatban volt része shinigami mértékkel mérve rövidke élete során – nem kevés szerepe volt ebben hadnagyának -, de ekkorát nem nézett még soha.

- Mi…? – nyögte hatalmasra tágult szemekkel.

- Tudja – vette át a szót Kira -, mindkettőnket elárult a saját kapitányunk. Örülök, hogy végül mégsem lép a nyomdokaikba.

- Különben is tudtuk – folytatta a 9. osztag hadnagya -, hogy nem árulta el a Gotei 13-t, és bizonyára jó oka volt rá, hogy azt tegye, amit. Ha komolyan gondolta volna, biztosan nem ússzuk meg néhány elfagyott lábujjal.

- Bár azért lehetett volna kicsit kíméletesebb – nevetett Kira. – Unohana-taichou szerint egy teljes hónapba fog telni, mire rendbejönnek a jég által okozott sérüléseink.

- És most mindketten ágyhoz vagyunk kötve – sóhajtott színpadiasan Shuuhei. – Ki fogja így elvégezni a harmadik és a kilencedik osztag papírmunkáját?

- Ismerek egy balekot – motyogta Toushirou arra gondolva, mennyi időt is fog az irodában tölteni az elkövetkezendő hetekben.

- Nos, ha ezt így megbeszéltük – vigyorgott Hisagi -, menjen és nézesse meg azt a sebet. Unohana-taichou biztosan megvonná tőlünk a fájdalomcsillapító és forró teaadagunkat, ha hagynánk, hogy itt ácsorogjon, és elfertőződjön a sérülése.

Hitsugaya félszegen bólintott, és hátat fordított a két shinigaminak. Ám mielőtt még becsukódott volna mögötte az ajtó, Hisagi még utána szólt:

- Még valami… Ugye tudja, hogy mindketten nagyon jó barátságot ápolunk a hadnagyával? – Toushirou bólintott. – És ugye azzal is tisztában van, hogy Ichimaru árulása hogyan érintette őt? – Újabb bólintás. – Nos, akkor hadd fejezzem ki magam érthetően: ha még egyszer fájdalmat mer okozni Rangiku-sannak, mi ketten levadásszuk.

- Így van – bólintott szigorú tekintettek Kira is. – Ichimaru-taichou árulása után Rangiku-san annyi szakét húzott le, hogy ráment mindkettőnk teljes évi fizetése. Bele sem merek gondolni, mibe kerülne az nekünk, ha maga árulná el őt. És ne értse félre, nem a pénzünk miatt aggódom, hanem Rangiku-san egészségéért.

- Megértettük egymást? – kérdezte halkan, mégis fenyegetően Shuuhei.

- Igen – bólintott Toushirou anélkül, hogy a hadnagyokra nézett volna. – Bár azt nem garantálom, hogy ha Matsumoto nem dolgozik rendesen, nem végzi jégszoborként.

Hisagi és Kira erre nevetésben törtek ki, és még a kicsiny kapitány is elmosolyodott.

* * *

Néhány nappal később, egy temetőben, egészen halkan, hadnagya pillantását kerülve mondta el utolsó bocsánatkérését Hitsugaya Toushirou. S attól kezdve minden rendben volt a tizedik osztag háza táján.


	17. Repedt teáscsésze

**Cím:** Repedt teáscsésze  
**Műfaj:** dráma, barátság, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Hitsugaya POV)  
**Szavak száma:**  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyouraku, Komamura, Hisagi, Renji, Ichigo  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya nem egy babonás személy... legalábbis egy bizonyos eseményig nem volt az.  
**Megjegyzés: **ez csak egy kis izé, igazából csak úgy lett.  
A repedt teáscsésze rossz ómen a japánok szerint,  
Köszönet sztikeraminak, hogy begépelte!

* * *

Nem tudom pontosan, hogyan került aznap a gőzölgő folyadékot tartalmazó csésze az asztalomra – talán a harmadik tiszt hozta be? -, mindenesetre kimondottan jól esett a frissítő tea ezen a fülledt nyári délutánon. Már nyolc órája bent ültem az irodában, az unalmas papírmunkába temetkeztem, mikor végül úgy döntöttem, kiülök a hátsó kertet nézni, a csészével a kezemben.

A gyakorlópálya cseréptetője mindig meglepően kényelmesnek bizonyult, és a kilátásra sem lehetett panasz. A forró italt szürcsölve néztem körbe – onnan szinte egész Seireiteit belátni -, majd szemem osztagom gyakorlatozó shinigamijain akadt meg. A legtöbbjük ugyan idősebb nálam, de felnéznek rám – s én is valamiféle atyai büszkeséggel szemlélem sikereiket, s nézem el botlásaikat. Azt hiszem, jó kapitánnyá váltam.

Merengésemből egy halk reccsenés zökkentett ki. Felvont szemöldökkel néztem a még mindig kezemben szorongatott, megrepedt teáscsészére, s valamiért Matsumoto arca jelent meg előttem, ahogy csípőre tett kézzel, fontoskodva kijelenti: egy repedt teáscsésze rossz ómen.

Vállat vonatm. Ugyan miféle rossznak lehetne előjele? Persze azzal tisztában voltam, hogy Aizen akármikor beállíthat az espadáival, de nem tulajdonítottam különösebb jelentőséget az ügynek. Ha a repedt csészék előre tudnák jelezni az ellenség váratlan támadásait, a legtöbb háború máshogy végződött volna, mint ahogy az a történelemkönyvekben szerepel, nemde? Elég csak Trója példáját említenem… Bizonyára nem cipelték volna be azt az irdatlan falovat, ha hirtelen minden teáscsésze megreped a városban. (Feltételezve, hogy ismerték a teát meg ezt a bugyuta babonát, amit erősen kétlek.)

Az meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy tíz percen belül alaposan át fogom értékelni mindazt, amit addig gondoltam az ilyesfajta balsejtelmű babonákról…

- Hitsugaya-taichou, a főkapitány hívatja – ugrott elém egy hírvivő, és én kelletlenül tápászkodtam fel a kényelmes cserepekről.

- Máris megyek.

- Kérem, siessen, vészhelyzetről van szó – tette hozzá a shinigami, mire én úgy döntöttem, a tetőkön gyorsabban jutok az első osztag épületegyütteséhez. Különben sem szerettem az utcákon shunpózni, hiszen könnyen belebotlik a shinigami fia néhány járókelőbe, ha túlságosan is siet.

A hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtó tárva-nyitva fogadott, mikor néhány másodperc múlva megérkeztem. A tanácsteremben már az összes kapitány jelen volt, még Ukitake is. Én érkeztem utolsóként.

Láthatólag nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem értette a helyzetet – mindenki felvont szemöldökkel nézte az öreg soutaichou ráncos arcát. Tudtuk, nagy baj lehet, hiszen szokatlanul gondterhelt képet vágott az amúgy meglehetősen fapofájú Yamamoto.

- Hitsugaya-taichou, végre – bólintott érkezésemet látva, miközben elfoglaltam a helyem Kyouraku mellett. Kissé megdöbbentem ezen a nagy sietségen – csupán másfél perce kaptam meg az üzenetet.

- Miről van szó? – kérdezte Komamura, mire Yamamoto nagyot sóhajtott.

- A tizedik osztag hadnagyát, Matsumoto Rangikut, elrabolták.

Mindenre számítottam, csak erre nem. Matsumotót? De hogyan? Miért? Egyáltalán ki volt elég erős ehhez?

A döbbenettől egy percig képtelen voltam józanul gondolkodni, s nem tudtam felelni saját kérdéseimre. Végül Hyourinmaru hűvös markolata zökkentett ki a pislogó-tudatlan állapotból, ahogy hozzáért tarkómhoz.

- Ki volt az? – A hangom halk és rekedt volt, ökölbe szorított kezem reszketett, de legalább ez a három szó végre elhagyta torkomat.

Én mindig bíztam a hadnagyom képességeiben, bár tisztában voltam vele, hol húzódnak azok határai. Nem tudtam felfogni, mégis hogyan történhetett mindez, mikor Matsumoto volt az egyik legerősebb a hadnagyok között – azt hiszem, még Kirán és Hisagin is túltett.

- Ichimaru Gin – jelentette ki Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Egyszerűen megfordultam, s kisétáltam a teremből.

TÖRÉS

Tíz napba telt, mire hírt kaptam Matsumotóról. Ugyan addig is kerestem kétségbeesetten, folyamatosan, éjt nappallá téve – megjegyzem, tényleg keveset aludtam azokban a napokban, a szemem pedig olyan karikás volt, hogy fehér hajammal és világos bőrömmel egy kísértetre emlékeztettem -, de eredményt nem tudtam felmutatni. Tudtam, hol kellene keresnem, de nem tudtam Hueco Mundóba jutni, hiába kértem Urahara segítségét.

Végül egy kézzel írt levelet találtam az asztalomon. Azonnal felismertem hadnagyom karakteresen nőies ecsetvonásait a kissé szakadt, gyűrött rizspapíron, és némiképp megkönnyebbültem.

Azt írta, önszántából csatlakozott Aizenhez, hogy Ichimaruval lehessen – de én nem hittem neki. Hogyan is hihettem volna, hogy éppen ő válik árulóvá! Hiszen lojalitása mindig megkérdőjelezhetetlen maradt, és biztos voltam benne, hogy az elvei fontosabbak annál a gyermekkori rajongó barátságnál, naiv szerelemnél.

A levelet senkinek sem mutattam meg, mert féltem, a főkapitány a végén bizonyítékként kezelné, és árulóvá nyilvánítani Matsumotót.

S ez volt az a pont, mikor úgy döntöttem, nem érdekelnek többé a törvények. Megkerestem Kurosakit, és néhány megbízható emberrel karöltve rábírtuk Uraharát, építsen átjárót Hueco Mundóba.

A várakozás napjai ideges edzéssel teltek. Abarai, Hisagi és Kira – akik valahonnan tudták, mire készülök, és így nem maradt más választásom, mint hagyni, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzám -, nyugtatni próbálták egymást, engem, önmagukat, de nem jártak sikerrel.

Végül, tíz hosszú nap várakozás után, az átjáró elkészült. Amint átjutottunk rajta, Aizen ránk szabadította Las Noches minden ocsmány szörnyetegét, de engem hidegen hagyott – illetve én hagytam mindet hidegen, szépen gleccserbe fagyasztva. Szó szerint vágtam át magam az espadák erdején, és néhány óra múlva már Matsumoto ájult testével karjaimban menekültem a lidércek világából. Bevallom, nem is emlékszem pontosan, hogyan jutottunk ki, de végül mindannyian megúsztuk néhány apróbb horzsolással – bár Abarai fején még két hónap múlva is egy púp éktelenkedett… fogalmam sincs, hogyan szerezhette.

A hadnagyom csupán két nap múlva tért magához, de Unohana biztosított róla, hogy a körülményekhez képest jól van, és sérülései nem túl súlyosak. Matsumoto maga is igazolta ezt: még aznap kikászálódott az ágyból, és este már a kocsmában iszogatott Kirával és Hisagival. Unohana pedig engem szidott meg érte – ki mást?

Eltelt egy hét, egy hónap, egy év. A sebek begyógyultak, az emlékek elhalványultak. A háborúnak is vége van már, győztünk, Aizent kivégezték. Matsumoto pedig Matsumoto maradt: ivott, lazsált, a melleivel fojtogatott – és sohasem dolgozott. Nem sok minden változott.

De azóta az eset óta, valahányszor nélkülem teljesít küldetést, egy teáscsésze áll az asztalomon. És valamiért… percenként rápillantok.


	18. 50 sentences

**Cím:** 50 sentences  
**Műfaj:** dráma, barátság, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma: **1308  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto  
**Párosítás:** nincs/HitsuMatsu, ha nagyon akarod  
**Korhatár: **12+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Azt hiszem, a híres 50 mondatos játékot nem kell bemutatnom senkinek. Vagy mégis? A lényeg, hogy kapsz ötven szót, s adott témában alkotnod kell 50 mondatot úgy, hogy mindegyikbe beleveszed az egyiket. Így született ez a "novella".  
**Megjegyzés: **Hát, most ebben is kipróbáltam magam.  
A hosszúságra való tekintettel két részletben teszem fel a novellát.  
A gépelését ezer hála és köszönet szokás szerint sztikeraminak

* * *

**Fény  
**Minden reggel – illetve leginkább délben -, mikor Matsumoto másnaposan, mégis vidáman betáncolt az irodába, vele jött a kinti fény is, amit Toushirou addig észre sem vett.

**Kerek  
**Bár Hitsugaya Toushirou sohasem tudta féken tartani megzabolázhatatlan hadnagyát, ha papírmunkáról volt szó, mégis kerek perec kijelentette Yamamotónak, hogy nem kell neki másik hadnagy.

**Álom  
**Hitsugaya nagyon jól tudta, mi Matsumoto beteljesíthetetlen álma, és megfogadta magában, hogy az első adandó alkalommal hidegre teszi azt a személyt, aki összetörte hadnagya álmát.

**Szótlanság  
**Bár a fiú szinte mindig szótlanságba burkolózott, s utálta feleslegesen jártatni a száját, Rangiku olykor rá tudta venni, hogy beszélgessenek, mikor kettesben vannak a szobában.

**Nyugalom  
**Toushirou-nak sohasem volt nyugalma életvidám hadnagyától, s olykor átfutott az agyán, hogy befagyasztja azt a túl sokat járó szájat.

**Hideg  
**Mikor Hueco Mundo hideg sivatagában hevert sebesülten, saját vérének tengerében, csupán egyetlen dolog tartotta életben: a fölé hajoló Matsumoto halk könyörgése, hogy ne hagyja őt el.

**Csillag  
**Éjszakánként mindketten szerették a csillagokat nézni a gyakorlótér tetejéről, némán ülve a másik mellett, mint két szobor, melyeket egymás mellé szánt alkotójuk.

**Haori**  
Mikor Toushirou először öltötte magára a haorit, melynek hátára a tízes számot festették, egy pillanatra úgy látta, mintha újdonsült hadnagya szemében a büszkeség könnyei csillognának.

**Ecset**  
Egy agyonhasznált, semmire sem jó ecset hevert Hitsugaya fiókjának legmélyén – értéktelen kacat, melyet első munkanapján ajándékozott neki hadnagya.

**Katana**  
Mikor a harcmezőn a kicsiny kapitány megpillantott egy törött katanát, melynek tsubáját nem látta jól olyan messziről, azon kapta magát, hogy imádkozik: ne egy shinigami zanpakutou-ja legyen… de legalábbis ne Hainekónak hívják.

**Bogyó**  
A gyógyszerek, melyeket a háborút követően, a lábadozás napjai alatt szednie kellett, nem voltak ínyére, ám Matsumoto parancsára csak lenyelte azokat a furcsa színű bogyókat – akkor a nő legalább elhallgatott egy időre.

**Hiragana**  
Toushirou olykor úgy érezte, kettejük közül a nő a kisgyerek, hiszen Matsumoto még a hivatalos jelentéseken is kinyújtott nyelvet rajzolt a シ és ツ hiraganának.

**Keserű**  
Valahányszor hallotta, ahogy Matsumoto álomba sírja magát a szomszéd szobában, ő maga is keserű szájízzel aludt el, s kelt fel másnap reggel.

**Oltalom**  
Mindkettejüket kötötte egy néma fogadalom, melyet azon a napon tettek, mikor egymás mellé osztották be őket: bármi történjék is, oltalmazni fogják egymást.

**Mobiltelefon**  
Az emberek világában töltött idő alatt Hitsugaya csupán egyetlen számot mentett el mobiltelefonjába: Matsumotóét.

**Pehely**  
Toushirou szerette a téli időjárást, mikor sűrűn hullt a hó, de sohasem értette, miért nevet Matsumoto mindannyiszor, mikor egy fehér pehely hószín tincsei közé hull.

**Kivégzés**  
Ichimaru kivégzésének napján olyasmi történt, amire még sohasem volt példa: Hitsugaya szabadnapot vett ki, s haori és zanpakutou nélkül iszogatta a szakét a síró Matsumoto társaságában.

**Gyűlés**  
A kapitányok gyűlése volt az egyetlen esemény, ahová Matsumoto nem kísérte el a fiút, ám valahányszor csak tehette, az első osztag ajtajánál várakozott, mert sohasem akarta elhagyni kapitányát.

**Szerelem**  
Sokan úgy hitték, hadnagy és kapitánya szerelmes egymásba, ám akik jobban ismerték őket, tudták, valami másról, valami sokkal bensőségesebb dologról van szó.

**Tél**  
Matsumoto sokszor mondta, hogy a kedvenc évszaka a tél, de Toushirou sosem tudta meg tőle az okát.

**Éjszaka**  
Rangiku gyűlölte a papírmunkát, és mindig megpróbált kibújni alóla, de amikor Toushirou az éjszaka közepén is jelentéseket írt, rejtélyes módon mindig megjelent az irodában, és szélesen mosolyogva ajánlotta fel segítségét.

**Szaké  
**Valahányszor Matsumoto szakéba fojtotta bánatát, s mozdulni sem tudott a szervezetébe jutott jelentős mennyiségű alkohol miatt, Hitsugaya hazavitte és ágyba dugta őt – s azt hitte, a nő mit sem tud erről.

**Labda**  
Toushirou senkinek sem mondta el, hogy szeret labdával játszani, ám Matsumoto valahogy rájött, és két órán átáradozott gügyögve aranyos kapitányáról a tizedik osztag tisztjeinek.

**Árulás  
**A fiú mindig úgy érezte, elárulta a nőt, mikor magára hagyta a harcmezőn, hogy Aizennel harcoljon.

**Eshetőség  
**A háború előtt Hitsugaya igyekezett minden eshetőségre felkészülni, de hadnagya volt az, aki rámutatott: elfeledkezett arról, hogy nem egyedül harcol.

**Beteg  
**Matsumoto gyakran feküdt betegen a 4. osztag kórházában, ha egyszer-egyszer túl sokat tartózkodott Hitsugaya bankaia közelében, s ilyenkor a fiú minden áldott nap legalább tízszer megjelent a gyengélkedőn valamilyen ürüggyel.

**Só  
**Ha Matsumoto főzött, általában kifelejtette a sót az ételből, ám Hitsugaya, fanyalogva ugyan, de mindent megevett.

**Szertartás  
**Minden munkaidő kezdete egyfajta szertartásként zajlott a 10. osztag berkeiben: Matsumoto másnaposan betámolygott az irodába, ám azonnal teát készített a munkához készülődő Hitsugayának, s ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy jól megmasszírozza a fiú hátát.

**Pénzérme  
**Matsumotónál mindig volt egy réges-régi pénzérme: egyfajta szerencsehozó talizmán arról a napról, mikor először találkozott Hitsugayával.

**Halál**  
Toushirou gyakran álmodott a saját és a hozzá közel állók haláláról, s olyankor csupán Matsumoto véget nem érő csacsogása jelenthetett menedéket.

**Más**  
Toushirou más volt, mint a többiek, s mindig kilógott a sorból, ám Matsumoto azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik már az első pillanatban elfogadták őt olyannak, amilyen.

**Leves**  
A 10. osztag kantinjában minden délben levest szolgáltak fel, s az osztag két vezetője egymás társaságában, ám némán lapátolta be a forró ételt.

**Tó**  
Rukongai egy eldugott szegletében volt egy kis tó, melynek partján Matsumoto szívesen gyakorolt – nem tudta azonban, hogy egy jeges szempár midig figyeli, míg edz.

**Bal**  
Mikor Toushirou rákényszerült, hogy bal kézzel is megtanuljon vívni, Matsumoto segített neki, s ahelyett, hogy a hadnagy kinevette volna szerencsétlenkedése miatt, teljesen komolyan vette az edzést.

**Győzelem**  
Hitsugaya nem csupán Soul Society érdekeit tekintette, mikor a győzelemért küzdött Aizen ellen, hanem leginkább meg akarta leckéztetni azt a két személyt, akik a számára legfontosabb lelkeknek okoztak fájdalmat.

**Nyolc**  
Ichimaruék árulása után nyolc héttel volt az első alkalom, mikor Hitsugaya Matsumoto szemébe mert nézni.

**Nyaklánc**  
A Rangiku nyakában lógó nyaklánc medálja mindig az ürességre emlékeztette Toushirou-t, amit Matsumoto érezhet olyankor, mikor magányosan bezárkózik szobájába, hogy mozdulatlanul bámulja a plafont.

**Szél**  
Valahányszor az erős szél üvöltve tépdelte ruhájukat egy-egy küldetés alatt, Rangikunak nevethetnékje támadt kicsiny kapitánya láttán, hiszen úgy tűnt, nem sok híja, hogy elrepítse a szél.

**Iskola**  
Amikor Kurosaki iskolájában egy-két diák nyálcsorgatva legeltette a szemét Matsumotón, Toushirou alig tudta visszatartani indulatait, s csak azért nem fagyasztotta jégkockává a tinédzsereket, mert Ichigo közölte vele, hogy a házirend tiltja az ilyesmit.

**Tea**  
Matsumoto jobban ismerte a kapitányát, mint bárki más: nem csak azt tudta, melyik a kedvenc teája, de már egyetlen arcizma rándulásából is megmondta, éppen mire gondol.

**Kihallgatás**  
Az árulók kihallgatása alatt Matsumoto olyan erősen kapaszkodott kapitányába, hogy annak vér sercent ki karjából, ám ezt Hitsugaya sohasem tette szóvá.

**Akta**  
Rangiku aktájából hiányzott születésének és halálának dátuma, s mikor Toushirou ezt felfedezte, néhány sebes ecsetvonással beírt egy dátumot: azt a napot, mikor először találkoztak.

**Újrakezdés**  
Toushirou olykor szeretett volna mindent újrakezdeni, s eldobni a nagy felelősséget, ami teherként nehezedett a vállára, ám ezt a képtelen ötletet mindig elvetette, valahányszor harc közben ránézett hadnagya arcára.

**Olthatatlan**  
Rangiku olthatatlan vágyat érzett aziránt, hogy egyszer felpróbálja kapitányának haoriját, hogy meglássa, körbeérné-e a melleit vagy sem.

**Csengettyű**  
Újév alkalmából Rangiku egy láncra fűzött csengettyűt ajándékozott kapitányának, hogy „könnyebben megtalálhassa, ha elveszik", mire Hitsugaya mérgesen zsebre vágta az apró tárgyat – és valamiért az a csengő még mindig a zsebében van.

**Hiba**  
Toushirou úgy érezte, minden hibája – az alkoholizmus, az ölelgetőmánia, a nyafogás, a lustaság – ellenére is övé a legnagyszerűbb hadnagy a világon, hiszen Matsumoto minden tekintetben a leghűségesebb beosztott volt.

**Nyár**  
Toushirou gyűlölte a nyarat, mert számára egész egyszerűen túlságosan is meleg volt, ráadásul egész nap Hyourinmaru panaszkodását hallgathatta a fejében, s ezért alig várta Matsumoto születésnapját, mely után rendszerint esős idők következtek – legalábbis ő ezzel magyarázta azt az izgalmat, melyet a közelgő esemény okozott.

**Cselekvés**  
A világon az érzelmek kimutatása volt a legnehezebb cselekvés, tudta ezt jól Matsumoto, ezért sosem haragudott meg vagy szontyolodott el, ha kapitánya nem mosolyodott el és üdvözölte őt integetve reggelente, mikor belépett az irodába – tudta ő anélkül is, hogy Hitsugaya örül neki.

**Fehér**  
Hitsugaya fehér haja a frissen hullott, szűz hóra emlékeztette Matsumotót, arra, amit minden télen nagy műgonddal kerülgetett a kertben, hogy be ne piszkítsa lábnyomaival.

**Csoda**  
Matsumoto és Hitsugaya egyetértett abban, hogy a világon a legnagyobb csoda a szelíd hóesés volt, melyet a tetőn ülve, teát iszogatva oly sokszor láttak az évek alatt, mégis minden egyes alkalommal elkápráztatta őket.


	19. Félelem

**Cím:** Félelem  
**Műfaj:** dráma, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Hitsugaya POV)  
**Szavak száma: **427  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Hitsugaya, Hyourinmaru  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Csak egy kis belső monológ Hitsugaya szemszögéből a bizoytalanságról.  
**Megjegyzés: **A gépelését ezer hála és köszönet szokás szerint sztikeraminak.

* * *

Tudod, mikor Matsumoto nincs itt, hogy figyeljen rám… félek. Rettegek. Minden parancs előtt, amit adni készülök, úgy érzem, majd' kiugrik a szívem a helyéről.

Tudom, hogy amióta kapitány lettem, egyszer sem szólt bele abba, mit csinálok. Sosem próbált kijavítani, sohasem ellenezte a terveim… sőt, amikor megkérdeztem egy-egy fontosabb döntés előtt, mi a véleménye, mindig egyetértett velem. De mégis…

Ő az idősebb és tapasztaltabb kettőnk közül. A felnőtt – bár az is igaz, hogy az esetek többségében nem viselkedik a korához méltóan.

Amikor kapitány lettem, nem mutattam ugyan, de belül nagyon is bizonytalan voltam. Nem… nem kell a múlt idő, még most is bizonytalan vagyok. De amikor ő itt van mellette, akkor van bátorságom azt tenni, amit tennem kell.

Tudod, Hyourinmaru, amikor először találkoztam vele, azt gondoltam, ő csak egy buta szőke liba. De nem az, ugye? Benne sokkal több van, mint amit látni enged. Valójában nagyon is intelligens és erős, csak valamiért úgy érzi, el kell rejtenie a valódi énjét.

Én csak egy gyáva alak vagyok. Bár azt hiszem, egészen jól titkolom, nem?

De te tudod, igaz? Tudod, hogy mennyire félek… rettegek, hogy felsülök, hogy nem vesznek komolyan, csak egy kis taknyos kölyöknek néznek… hogy nem vagyok képes megfelelni az elvárásaiknak. Úgy érzem, túl magas a mérce, és én túl kicsi vagyok ahhoz, hogy felérjem. Szinte várom, mikor zavarnak ki az ülésről, mikor néz levegőnek a Soutaichou, a többi kapitány, a tisztek…

És mi van, ha hibázom? Ha egy rossz, helytelen parancs miatt meghalnak az embereim?

Tudom, hogy mindannyian jobbak nálam. Ukitake, Kuchiki, de még Zaraki és Kurotsuchi is. Én vagyok a leggyengébb láncszem a füzéren. S hiába az enyém a legerősebb jég- és vízelemű zanpakutou, sokszor úgy érzem, csak papírmunkára vagyok alkalmas.

Aizennek sem voltam ellenfél, egy pillanat alatt győzött le engem. Csakis Unohanának köszönhetem, hogy élek, ő foltozott össze. És nem is vettem észre, mire készül Aizen pont az orrom előtt. Pedig rá kellett volna jönnöm, hogy mindvégig csak a bolondját járatta velünk.

Azután pedig a harc az arrancarok ellen Karakurában… Meg kellett volna úsznom néhány karcolással, ezzel szemben Inounénak kellett összefoltoznia.

Lehet, hogy nem is kellett volna kapitánynak jelentkeztem. Csak azért mertem megpróbálni, mert Ukitake, Matsumoto és Hinamori folyton ezzel rágták a fülem. Azt pedig végképp nem értem, Yamamoto-soutaichou miért egyezett bele, s miért adta nekem ezt a haorit? Hiszen, bárhogy is szépítjük, csak egy kölyök vagyok tökéletlen bankaijal.

De amikor Matsumoto mellettem van, minden kétségem és félelmem elszáll. Hiszen tudom, hogy benne bízhatok, hogy ő bizonyosan megmondaná, mikor csinálok hülyeséget. Rá merném bízni az életemet is. S nem fogok csalódni Matsumotóban. Soha.

Ugye, Hyourinmaru?


	20. Á, csak a szokásos!

**Cím:** Á, csak a szokásos!  
**Műfaj:** humor, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma: **100  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Ichigo, a 10. osztag egy tisztje, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár: **nincs  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Ichigo belecsöppen a 10. osztag egy átlagos mindennapjába.  
**Megjegyzés: **És ezzel a darabbal zárom a gyűjteményt. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta! :)

* * *

Ichigo csak azért ment oda, hogy köszönjön Toushirou-nak, ám ami a tizedik osztagnál fogadta, valósággal elrettentette a helyettes shinigamit. Arra ugyanis nem számított, hogy be sem mer nyitni a kapitány irodájának ajtaján az onnan kiszűrődő ordibálás és törés-zúzás miatt.

- Ez meg mi? - kérdezett meg egy arra haladó tisztet.

- Ó, hogy a zaj? Csak Hitsugaya-taichou és Matsumoto-fukutaichou szokásos reggeli veszekedése – felelte a legnagyobb nyugalommal a shinigami.

- Úgy érted, ez normális? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Ichigo. Azért ezt nehezen hitte el.

- Mi már észre se vesszük – mondta a kérdezett, és fütyürészve továbbment, nem törődve az irodából kiszűrődő hangos „ne, taichou, kérem!" visításokkal.


End file.
